rupaulspaperracefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lista de Episódios da Season 3
Episódio 1 * Jurados: Ruzy Q, Isabelle Époque, Fancie Günz, Magenta McQuinn, Made IN Line * Mini-Desafio: Criar a capa de seu próprio álbum * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Toxic Fleur * Vantagem: Distribuir as turnês entre as competidoras * Desafio Principal: Criar um figurino inédito pra uma das turnês mais famosas da história * Vencedora do Desafio: '''Toxic Fleur * '''Bottom Two: Jhayceen Storm e Saphire * Música do Lipsync: "Whip My Hair" por Willow Smith * Eliminada: '''Saphire Episódio 2 * '''Jurados: Ruzy Q, Isabelle Époque, Fancie Günz, Magenta McQuinn, Made IN Line * Mini-Desafio: Criar um look pageant para a Napoleona * Vencedoras do Mini-Desafio: Ira D'Essance (audiência) e Jhayceen Storm * Vantagem: Formar os grupos do desafio principal (Ira) e distribuir as músicas (Jhayceen) * Desafio Principal: Em grupos criar paródias com músicas da Xuxa (com looks) * Grupo Vencedor: Turminha da eXuxa * Vencedora do Desafio: '''Karma Tangi * '''Bottom Two: Angie Harvard e Madame Satan * Música do Lipsync: "Over The Rainbow" por Judy Garland * Eliminada: '''Madame Satan (desistência no lipsync) Episódio 3 * '''Jurados: Ruzy Q, Fancie Günz, Magenta McQuinn, Made IN Line * Mini-Desafio: Acertar o nome de mais queens do Drag Race em uma imagem com 25 bundas * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: '''Jhayceen Storm * '''Vantagem: Retirar um dia do prazo de entrega do desafio principal de cinco participantes (Toxic, Iro Nya, Sartana, CookieLu' e Karma) * Desafio Principal: Criar designs originais de sapato e um look combinando * Tema da Runway: Death Becomes Her (como sua drag morreria) * Vencedora do Desafio: '''Karma Tangi * '''Bottom Two: Sillum Bertrand e Missy * Música do Lipsync: "Xirley" por Gaby Amarantos * Eliminada: '''Missy Episódio 4 * '''Jurados: Ruzy Q, Isabelle Époque, Made IN Line * Guest Judge: Raymundo Rocha * Mini-Desafio: Criar uma peruca e um headpiece inspirados na arquitetura grega * Vencedoras do Mini-Desafio: '''Sartana e Fer * '''Vantagem: Serem líderes de sua equipe e escolher suas competidoras * Desafio Principal: Transformar os mitos da Medusa e da Caixa de Pandora em uma mitologia drag (com looks) * Tema da Runway: Deusas Únicas * Grupo Vencedor: Team Sartana * Vencedora do Desafio: '''Jhayceen Storm * '''Bottom Two: Lipsync Cancelado * Música do Lipsync: "I Am The Body Beautiful" por Salt N' Pepa * Eliminada: '''CookieLu' Mina Episódio 5 * '''Jurados: Ruzy Q, Isabelle Époque * Guest Judges: Mannie Qin, Arisha Fhuzil * Mini-Desafio: Personalizar uma sombrinha de bambu * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: '''Miss Iro Nya * '''Vantagem: Distribuir os pokemóns do desafio principal entre as participantes * Desafio Principal: Criar um look original misturando dois pokemóns * Tema da Runway: Harajuku * Vencedoras do Desafio: '''Karma Tangi e Sartana * '''Bottom Two: Angie Harvard e Sillum Bertrand * Música do Lipsync: "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" por Marilyn Monroe * Eliminadas: '''Angie Harvard e Sillum Bertrand Episódio 6 * '''Jurados: Ruzy Q, Isabelle Époque, Magenta McQuinn, Made IN Line * Guest Judge: André Pessôa (Halle Açaí) * Desafio Principal: Completar as frases do Snatch Game personificando uma celebridade de livre escolha (com looks) * Tema da Runway: Best Drag * Vencedora do Desafio: '''Kyla LaPurr * '''Bottom Two: Jhayceen Storm e Fer * Música do Lipsync: "Pretty Girls" por Britney Spears * Eliminadas: '''Fer (desistência no lipsync) e Jhayceen Storm (desistência) Episódio 7 * '''Queen Retornante: Angie Harvard * Jurados: Ruzy Q, Made IN Line * Guest Judges: Madame Kreützer, Fancie Günz * Mini-Desafio: Reading Is Fundamental * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: '''Karma Tangi * '''Vantagem: Distribuir os vídeos entre as competidoras * Desafio Principal: Gravar um vídeo dublando alguns dos momentos mais épicos do Drag Race * Tema da Runway: Club Kid * Vencedora do Desafio: '''Toxic Fleur * '''Bottom Two: Lipsync cancelado * Música do Lipsync: "Back to Black" por Amy Winehouse * Eliminadas: '''Kyla LaPurr (desistência) e Miss Iro Nya (desistência) Episódio 8 * '''Jurados: Ruzy Q, Isabelle Époque, Magenta McQuinn * Guest Judge: Glitterizer * Mini-Desafio: Criar fantoches e imitar suas concorrentes * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: '''Sartana * '''Vantagem: Distribuir os insetos e as flores entre as competidoras * Desafio Principal: Criar looks originais para o The Garden Ball, em quatro diferentes categorias: Performance, Housewife Realness, Dipping in Pollen Eleganza e Flower Power Extravaganza. * Vencedora do Desafio: '''Sartana * '''Bottom Two: Não houve Bottom neste episódio * Música do Lipsync: "I Bring The Beat" por RuPaul * Eliminada: '''Angie Harvard Episódio 9 * As queens usaram verde na premiação e livre no Red Carpet, e o Top 3 o inverso * Além do Top 3, Saphire, Madame Satan, Sillum, Fer, Kyla LaPurr e Angie Harvard atenderam à premiação. * Pela primeira vez houveram looks de performance na Finale. '''Títulos por Votação Popular Top 10 Melhores Looks da Temporada Top 10 Piores Looks da Temporada * Runner-Ups: Karma Tangi e Toxic Fleur * Vencedora da Season 3: Sartana Extras * Red Carpet: Premiere Party * Meet The Queens * Meet The Judges * Entradas * Red Carpet: Grand Finale * Hall of Fame